Creating A Legacy
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Ben Roberts wanted nothing more than to be a WWE Superstar and after grueling times in the Indies, he finally made it to the big time. Now all he wants to do is create a legacy for himself along with falling in love with the Geek Goddess of the WWE.
1. Being A Rookie Isn't Always A Good Thing

**What's up everyone, this Creating A Legacy, a OC based story for darck ben's OC Ben Roberts. This story is connected to My Thug Life, Son of The Viper, Second City Saint which are all by me. It is also connected to Son of The King of Kings and The Wolverine by deadman68.**

***To see the reason for AJ's freak out check out My Thug Life Chap. 34**

(May 4, 2012- Friday Night Smackdown: Judgment Day 16 Days Away)

**Toledo, OH**

Ben Roberts stood at 6'1" and weighted in at 299 pounds. He came from Dublin, Ireland, he has red hair he is a huge fan of AC/DC, which happened to be the shirt he was wearing along with dark blue jeans and boots. Ben had just signed a contract with Smackdown, coming from Ring of Honor Ben had made some friends which had made it too the WWE as well including current United States Champion Dre Jackson. He made his way though the hall and as he turned the corner he ran into Smackdown General Manager John Laurinaitis's Legal Advisor David Otunga making him spill his coffee all over him. "Ah geez sorry fella" Ben said but Otunga ignored him and said,

"Do you know who I am?" Ben goes to speak but Otunga cuts him off by putting his hand, "Never mind that…. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Ben goes to reply when suddenly Eve Torres appear out of nowhere and says,

"Ben Roberts, Smackdown's newest superstar" a smile appears on Otunga's face then he says,

"New superstar…. Good tonight you have a match against me and I'm going to teach you the mean to the word respect so go get ready newbie" Otunga walks past Ben making sure brush past him and Eve follows close behind him. Ben shook his head then started walking towards the locker room that all the lower card superstars shared. He walked down another hall but stopped and looked around but saw no sign of the locker room then his head perked up when he heard the sound of two people talking so he walked down the rest of the hall and turned the corner to see two Divas one was April or AJ Lee and the other was Renya.

"Excuse me lasses but I was looking for the men's locker room… Ya see I'm new here and have no idea where I'm going" he said, Renya turned her head and goes to say something when April cuts her off.

"Its okay Ren, you have a match to get ready for, I'll show him" Dre's sister looked at him once more before saying goodbye and walking off. "Come, I'll show you" she said quietly then started walking off so Ben followed her, Suddenly April stops and turns to look at him catching him off guard, "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked. He goes to speak but she continues, "I mean I'm nice right? I am not a crazy or a psycho bitch right?" Ben scratches the back of his head the says,

"I can't really say…. I don't really know ya to judge ya" she goes quite then drops down to the ground. He looks around then decides to join her on the ground, not speaking a word Ben sits there then April turns her head to look at him realizing she had started crying again.

"Oh jeez, I am so sorry you see I recently lost a friend and he was like a brother to me and I'm so sorry about freaking out on you just now" she said as she wiped the tears from her face. Ben smiled then placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Its all right April" she smirked then said,

"Please call me AJ."

"Well AJ, its nice to meet you, name is Ben Roberts."

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall" Lillian announced after the bell rang, In The End by Linkin Park hit and out walked Ben wearing Black pants, black t-shirt and black tape that goes from his hands up to his arms. "Introducing first from Dublin, England, weighting at 299 lbs Ben Roberts" Lillian announced as Ben makes his way down the ramp with a smile on his face suddenly Ben is attacked from behind by Otunga who was now wearing his wrestling attire. Otunga picks Ben up and brings him down the rest of the ramp then tosses him into the ring, which he goes in after. Otunga stomps down on Ben repeatedly until he satisfied staying on the attack, Otunga climbs on top of Ben and starts pounding away at the rookie superstar until the ref decides that he's seen enough.

David yells at the ref for interfering then walks towards Ben who kicks Otunga in the stomach making stumble backwards but Otunga retaliates by kicking Ben in the skull knocking him down to the ground. David walks over and slaps Ben across the face then yells, "You're a nobody…. That needs to be taught respect" Otunga shouts as he slaps Ben across the face for a second time. David grabs Ben's arm then places it in an arm bar making the man growl out in pain, "You think you're so tough?" Otunga kicks Ben in the head again then Otunga reaches down and starts ripping Ben's t-shirt off completely.

Otunga tosses the ring out of the ring then picks Ben up and whips him hard into the turnbuckle. He walks over and slaps Ben hard across the chest not once or twice but four times, he steps back allowing Ben to fall to the ground. Otunga decides to show off and flexes his arms but when he turns around Ben connects with a massive clothesline knocking him down to the mat. Ben lets out roar then picks Otunga up and whips him into the ropes, when Otunga comes back Ben connects with a scoop slam. Ben stood then made his way over to the turnbuckle, he crouched down in the corner and waited for Otunga to get up, as soon as Otunga stood Ben took off running hoping to connect with his signature move but at the last second Otunga countered and threw Ben shoulder first into the ring post. Ben stumbles backwards so Otunga rolled him up from behind him.

1…

2…

Ben kicked out at the last second, Otunga gets up and kicks Ben once more in the skull then picks him up and whips him into the turnbuckle. He walks over and places Ben on the top turnbuckle but when he climbs up and goes for a suplex Ben recovers and starts punching Otunga in the stomach then pushes him off making the Harvard lawyer hit the mat back first. Ben climbed up allowing him to stand on the top turnbuckle then leaped off connecting with a Frog Splash and cover Otunga.

1…

2…

3….

"Here is your winner Ben Roberts," announced Lillian Garica as the WWE Universe cheered the newcomer on.

(!)

Ben entered the back and the first person he met was World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. "Congrats out there fella, word of advice though…. When going gets tough get angry and don't stop until you win" Sheamus as before patting Ben on the shoulder then walking off, Ben nodded his head then started walking towards the locker room but stopped when he saw AJ sitting on top of a crate at first he didn't know if he should go talk to her but then before he could make up his decision she saw him and said,

"Hey Ben, great match out there but word of advice…. What your back cause stuff like that tends to happen…. A lot" Ben nodded his head, which made her reply with a giggle, which he found adorable. She leaped off the crate and said, "See you next week Ben" with that she started skipping away with him watching as she does.

**Thanks for reading, the next match for Ben will be longer since it will be a decent match but all in all thanks again for reading, please review.**


	2. Moving Forward

**What's up finally back with Creating A Legacy chapter 2, it actually hard to write but guess what? I did it so here you go people hope you like it.**

***I own nothing at all.**

(May 11, 2012- Friday Night Smackdown: Judgment Day Next Week Sunday)

**Roanoke, VA**

Ben entered the Roanoke Civic Center, which was hosting tonight's Friday Night Smackdown. He learned that he was facing the One Man Rock Band Heath Slater, he made his way towards the men's locker room when he once again saw AJ this time she was watching something on her phone, he walked over to her and said, "Hey AJ, what ya watchin'?" he asked her. She jumped at the sound of his voice then turned to see him but instead of reply she tilted her phone to show him, he looked down to see that she was watching Wade Barrett's assault on Dre on Monday. Ben shook his head in disgust then said, "That fella messed with the wrong person, how is Dre anyways?"

"According to Saraya, he's received seven stitches on his forehead, and the trainers think he won't be able to compete at Judgment Day" she replied. Ben nodded his head, he was about to say more when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him, he turned around to see the man they had just seen beating the hell out of his friend, "What the hell do you want Barrett?" AJ growled. Barrett smiled then said,

"This has nothing to do with you pipsqueak…" he turned his attention to Ben and said, "Your friends with the United States Champion so I talked to Mr. Laurinaitis and tonight your going to have a hardcore match against me" without another word Barrett walked off leaving Ben and AJ standing there. Ben shook his head then turned back to face AJ who was gone, he looked around trying to find her but saw her nowhere in sight so he made his way to the locker room.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a hardcore match," Lillian announced as the bell was rung. In The End by Linkin Park hit and out walked Ben to cheers, "Introducing first from Dublin, Ireland, weighting in at 299 lbs Ben Roberts" Lillian said as Ben made his way down the ramp, he slapped some fans hands before climbing the steps and entering the ring. He walked around the ring then turned to the stage, Just Don't Care Anymore hit and Barrett walked out to boos from the WWE Universe, "And his opponent, from Preston, England, weighting in at 246 lbs Wade Barrett" Lillian announced then got out of the ring just as Barrett entered.

The two men circled then Ben went for a lock up but Barrett kicked him in the stomach then whipped him into the ropes and when Ben came back Barrett booted him in the skull knocking him down to the mat. Barrett continued the assault with kicks to the skull, he picked Ben up then whipped into the ropes again and this time when Ben came back Barrett continued with Winds of Change then he went for the pin.

1….

2…

Ben kicked out, Barrett reached down and grabbed Ben's shirt and ripped it clean off then threw it out of the ring but when he turned around Ben came back with a hard clothesline sending Barrett out of the ring, Ben walked over and climbed to the top rope, he waited for Wade to stand then leaped off hitting Barrett with a axe handle knocking the Preston native back down to the area floor. Ben looked around then walked over to where the bell keeper was and took the bell away from him, he made his way over to where Barrett was and raised the bell but Wade kicked him in the stomach making the young Irish man drop the bell to the ground, Barrett picked up the bell up but Ben recovered and hit Barrett with a boot to the skull.

Ben made his way towards Barrett when Otunga who was looking to get revenge from losing to Ben the week before suddenly attacked him from behind. Both Otunga and Barrett proceeded to stomp down on Ben that was until J-Woff appeared out of nowhere and leaped over the top rope taking both Otunga and Barrett out. While J-Woff and Barrett started brawling up the ramp that left Ben and Otunga, the two men started brawling around the ring, just when Ben thought he had got the upper hand on David, he was kicked in the guts by Otunga who then slammed his head down on top of the announcer table. Otunga ripped the top of the announcer table off then tossed it to the ground, he picked Ben up then proceeded to put him though the table with his finisher The Verdict.

Otunga took a microphone away from Lillian, "You think your better than me? Fine then next week at Judgment Day you will face me."

(!)

Ben awoke and found himself in the trainer's room, he climbed off the bed and without alerting the trainer he left the room started walking down the hall. He had almost reached the locker room when April appeared with a either a smile or a frown on her face, he didn't know which one cause she always seemed to change her facial expressions at random times. "Are you okay April?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, April tilted her head to the side then said,

"I'm just peachy Ben, I was just wondering if you were okay after being put through a table?" Ben chuckled then said,

"No problem lass, I've been through worse jus ask Dre, he and I put each other through hell back down in Ring of Honor around the same time Cena and Sheamus were going at it cause the head guys at Honor wanted to capitalize on that and it worked cause Dre and I had good chemistry" April smiled then said,

"That's good, I should look up some of your old matches anyways it was nice seeing you and I hope to see you soon maybe for coffee next week before the show?" Ben smiled then said,

"I'd like that AJ."

**Thanks for reading.**

**Here is the updated Judgment Day Card:**

**Match 1. Ben Roberts vs. David Otunga  
**

**Match 2. J-Woff vs. Jack Swagger W/Vickie Guerrero**

**Match 3. Katie Lea (C) vs. Layla- Divas Championship**

**Match 4. Sheamus (C) vs. Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton vs. Alberto Del Rio- Fatal Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 5. Dre Jackson W/ Kaitlyn (C) vs. Wade Barrett- United States Championship**

**Match 6. Christian vs. Cody Rhodes (C)- Intercontinental Championship**

**Match 7. Paige W/ AJ Lee vs. The Bella Twins- Two on One Handicap Match**

**Match 8. CM Punk (C) vs. The Miz- WWE Championship**

**Match 9. John Laurinaitis vs. John Cena- No DQ, If Cena wins Laurinaitis will be fired and anyone who interferes will be fired. **


	3. Things Looking Good

**Finally after so much writer's block I have finally been able to write the match for this Chapter and I hope you guys like it cause I... well I don't know lol still hope you like it and I hope to have the Judgment Day chapter up soon either tonight or tomorrow.**

***I own nothing as Ben Roberts goes to darck ben.**

(May 18, 2012- Friday Night Smackdown- Judgment Day This Sunday)

**Hershey, Penn**

Despite it being a week since he had been put though a table, Ben was still feeling the effects of it but that didn't stop him from having a great time on his date with April. He entered the arena with a smile on his face, he was going forward to two things, the first was spending more time with April and the second one was kicking Otunga's ass this Sunday. He walked down the hall but stopped when he saw his Judgment Day opponent David Otunga waiting for him and he had a huge smile on his face, "Nice enough for you to join us mister Roberts, tonight you will take place in a six man tag team match against 3MB and you will be teaming with anyone who is willing to work with a rookie… good luck with that" Otunga says before walking off with a smug look on his face.

Ben watched as the Harvard lawyer walked away with a glare, he made his way towards the locker room but stopped as he knew that Otunga was actually right about something and that he wasn't going to find partners tonight. There was that whole thing about not working with rookies cause they were easy and green as they put back in Ring of Honor. Ben was about give up hope when he saw The Usos standing there, he decided to bit the bullet so he walked over to them and he knew they saw him coming so they turned to face him. "We know man, we got you" Jey said which caught him off guard, he looked at them confused which made Jimmy laugh before Jey clarified some more, "We've been havin' issues with 3MB and we have no problem teaming with you tonight to kick their heads in" Ben nodded his head then shook their hands before going to his locker room.

He slipped out of his street clothes and pulled on his wrestling gear, he pulled on his black t-shirt before leaving the room. Ben made his way to the catering area where he could watch the start of the show, he watched the match involving Renya and April taking on The Bella Twins who would face Saraya this coming Sunday. As he watched April take it to Nikki he thought back to earlier today when he and her when they talked over coffee, he thought it went well and hopes to do it again soon after Judgment Day if possible. He turned his head as he heard footsteps and saw The Usos making their way towards him when suddenly they were attacked from behind by 3MB, Ben got up to make his way over to them but he was attacked by his opponent for this Sunday David Otunga.

Otunga didn't let up on the attack as he picked Ben up and whipped him hard into the production crates making him cry out in pain. "There's been a change of plans to your match and that's its going to be you and the Usos going against the team of 3MB and me" Otunga says before walking off with the other three men. Ben using the same crates he had been thrown into got to his feet as the Usos did the same, the three men looked to each other and nodded their heads as a unspoken agreement had been made right then.

(!)

"The following contest is a three on four handicap match," Lillian announced as the bell rang. More Than One Man/Three Man Band hit and out walked Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal better known as 3MB, "Introducing first at the combined weight of 690 lbs Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal… 3MB" Lillian announced as the three men made their way down the ramp then entered the ring. All About The Power hit next and out walked David Otunga to massive heat from the crowd, "And their tag team partner from Hollywood, California weighting in at 229 lbs David "A-List" Otunga" Lillian announced as the man made his way down the ramp and entered the ring standing next to his partners for the night.

So Close Now hit next and out walked The Usos, "And their opponents, from San Francisco, California, weighting in at 479 lbs The Usos" Lillian announced with a smile on her face as the two leaped over the top rope entering the ring. In The End hit next and Ben came sprinting out onto the stage being with more cheers then he had received the week before. "And their partner from Dublin, Ireland, weighting in at 299 lbs, Ben Roberts" Lillian announced as Ben made his way down the ramp and entered the ring standing next to his partners.

"This isn't a match, this is a slaughter" says Booker who is not liking the odds for Ben and the Usos.

"This is all the Uso's fault, if they hadn't agreed to team with Ben tonight then they wouldn't be in this match" Cole replied.

Jey started the match with Slater, the two men locked up, Slater pushes Jey back who comes back with a kick to Heath's midsection then another kick to the side of Slater's skull knocking the ginger rocker down the mat. Jey does a little dance before dropping down and hitting Slater with a uppercut making the wannabe rockstar stumble backwards, Jey runs to the ropes and when he comes back he goes for a flying clothesline but Slater counters with a punch to the stomach which he follows up with a single hand bulldog taking Jey down to the mat. Slater runs to the ropes and when he comes back he goes for a elbow drop but Jey moves out of the way just as Slater comes down making the ginger rocker hit the mat hard.

Both men make it to their corners, Jey tags in Jimmy while Slater tags in Mahal, Jimmy is the first in with the offense as he leaps to the top then launches himself off connecting with a flying clothesline. Jimmy runs the ropes and when comes back he connects with another flying clothesline, he walks over and climbs to the top turnbuckle, he waits for Mahal to stand and when he does, Jimmy launches himself connecting with crossbody then goes for a pin.

1…

2…

The pin is broken up by McIntyre who is taken out with a flying crossbody by Jey, Jimmy and Mahal stand up and start exchanging punches. Jimmy ducks a punch from Mahal, he runs to the ropes only to get hit from behind by Otunga making him stop and turn to face the Harvard lawyer but this distraction allows Mahal to attack from behind with forearm to the back of Jimmy's skull knocking him down to the ground. Mahal continues the assault by stomping multiple times on Jimmy's back, Mahal picks Jimmy up and whips him into the turnbuckle, he runs at the disorientated Uso hitting him with flying forearm then throws him down to the ground before going for a pin of his own.

1…

2….

"A kick out by Jimmy, 3MB is really taking it to the Uso's tonight guys, Jimmy needs to tag in Ben if they want any chance of winning this thing" Booker says.

Mahal whips Jimmy into the corner of Otunga and 3MB, he tags in McIntyre who starts stomping down onto Jimmy. McIntyre picks Jimmy up but Jimmy breaks the hold and goes for a kick only for Drew to catch his foot, McIntyre throws the foot away but Jimmy counters and connects with a spin kick taking Axel Rose wannebe down to the mat. Both superstars are down and the crowd is cheering their heads off, Jimmy makes movement first as he starts crawling towards his corner and when he reaches it he tags Ben to comes exploding into the ring as he clotheslines McIntyre down then knocks Otunga, Mahal and Slater down to the arena floor.

Ben kicks McIntyre in the stomach, which he follows up with a Spinning side slam, he stands then lets out a roar, which gains the approval of the WWE Universe. Ben walks over to the corner and stomps the ground once before running and connecting with a Thunderous Spear but before he can go for a pin, Slater and Mahal attack him from behind. The two men are then taken out by the Usos who clothesline them over the top rope, the Usos run to the opposite side of the ring and when the come back they launch themselves over the top rope taking the two men out.

Otunga tags himself in but as he enters he is hit with hard bicycle kick from Ben who then covers him.

1…

2….

3….

"Here is your winners Ben Roberts and The Usos" Lillian announces as Ben's music blares throughout the arena.

(!)

Ben enters the back with the Uso's right behind him, "Thanks guys again" he says before he starts walking towards the locker room when suddenly AJ appears out of nowhere making him jump a little bit making her laugh. "Jesus April you scared me, where did you come from?" he asked her to which she replied,

"I was in the Divas locker room watching the match and just wanted to congratulate you on your victory by also give you this…" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. Things were looking up for the Dublin native and he certainly couldn't wait until this Sunday.

**Again thanks for reading everyone below is the final Judgment Day Card:**

**Match 1: Ben Roberts vs. David Otunga**

**Match 2: J-Woff vs. Jack Swagger W/Vickie Guerrero**

**Match 3: Katie Lea (C) vs. Layla- Divas Championship**

**Match 4: Sheamus (C) vs. Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton vs. Alberto Del Rio- Fatal Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 5: Dre Jackson W/Kaitlyn (C) vs. Wade Barrett- United States Championship**

**Match 6: Christian vs. Cody Rhodes (C)- Intercontinental Championship  
**

**Match 7: Paige vs. The Bella Twins- Two on One Handicap Match**

**Match 8: CM Punk (C) vs. The Miz- WWE Championship**

**Match 9: John Laurinaitis vs. John Cena- No DQ if Cena wins Laurinaitis will be fired and anyone who interferes will be fired.**


	4. Judgment Day 2012

**Finally I'm back with Chapter 4 of Creating A Legacy, this is Judgment Day and finally Ben will get his hands on David Otunga but the only question is well Ben win? To find out you must read this chapter and while you do that I will finish up My Thug Life Chap. 37 so you can see more of Judgment Day regarding Paige's match against The Bella Twins and if Dre will defend his United States Championship against Wade Barrett.**

***I own nothing but the story.**

(May 20, 2012- WWE Presents Judgment Day)

**Raleigh, NC**

Tonight was Judgment Day, Ben entered the PNC Arena with a smile on his face due to him getting one over on his opponent for tonight David Otunga two nights ago on Smackdown. He made his way towards the locker room but stopped when he saw April with her back to him and she was talking to Saraya or better known as Paige on screen so Ben snuck up behind the Geek Goddess then placed his hands over eyes which made her smile. "Guess who" he says with a smirk, April is silent for a moment then she says,

"Um… John Cena?" both girls laugh and Ben raises an eyebrow then he picks her up onto his shoulder and starts tickling her on the sides which he knows is the spot she is really ticklish. "Oh, god, okay…okay I'm sorry stop" she said between giggles so Ben put her down, then she kissed him on the cheek which made him blush and she laughed. "Good luck tonight against Otunga hopefully you kick his ass" she says, he nods his head then walks off leaving the two girls to talk. He enters the locker room and quickly changes into his wrestling attire since his match was the first one of the night, as he grabs his black t-shirt he leaves the locker room and makes his way towards the gorilla position.

Ben looks at the monitor, he sees the crowd going crazy as the show goes on air then his music hits so he walks out though the crowd. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Dublin, Ireland weighting in at 299 lbs Ben Roberts" Justin announced as Ben walked down the ramp, he loved the fans for cheering him so he walked over and slapped each fan's hands. He climbed the steps and entered the ring, he walked over to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top so he could raise his arms into the air making the crowd cheer even more.

All About The Power hit and out walked David Otunga to boos from the WWE Universe. "And his opponent, from Hollywood, California, weighting in at 299 lbs David "A-List" Otunga" Justin announced as Otunga walked down the ramp then entered the ring.

The ref rang the bell and the two men locked up, Otunga broke the tie up by kicking Ben in the knee hard making him drop down to one knee then Otunga grabbed Ben's head and slammed his knee into it repeatedly until Ben fell to the mat. Otunga runs to the ropes but when he comes back Ben counters hitting Otunga with a belly-to-belly suplex. Ben stood up, he waited for Otunga to stand up and when he did Ben ran connecting with a swinging neck breaker taking Otunga down. Ben recovered first as he got to his knees but so does Otunga then they stand up, Otunga being the man he is slapped Ben across the face which angered the young Irishman he stared at Otunga flashing his teeth in rage.

David's eyes widen in shock so he gets out of the ring with Ben right behind him, the two men run around the ring before Otunga rolls back in as does Ben but he is caught by Otunga who starts stomping down onto him. "I'm better than you, your nothing" Otunga says as he stomps down onto Ben's arm making the Irishman shout in pain. David reached down and ripped Ben's shirt clear off of him, he tossed it into the crowd then turned around only for Ben to hit with a bicycle kick to the skull knocking him down to the ground.

"What a physical match this as been so far" Cole says.

"Ben Roberts doing his best in this match against Otunga who has been in control since the start" King adds then Booker says,

"My dawg Ben Roberts is a beast man, once he gets in motion there is no stoppin' my boy."

Ben gets up and walks over to where Otunga is lying, he reaches down to pick him up but Otunga rolls him and grabs his tights giving him more leverage.

1…

2…

3….

Otunga release the pin and rolls out of the ring, he makes his way up the ramp where he is met by the ref who raises his arm into the air. Ben stares at the man in anger and rage, he may have gotten the best of Ben tonight but come this Friday David Otunga better watch his back cause Ben is coming for him.

(!)

Ben stormed into the back with the anger still flesh on his face, he looked around and saw a crate so he walked over then kicked it but he wasn't done as he repeatedly kicked the crate until April appeared trying to calm him down. "Ben, Ben you need to calm down, please calm down," she said as she grabbed his arm making him stop and look at her. "I know your angry but you need to calm down or you could get in trouble all right? Please for me?" she said, Ben breathing heavily slowly nodded his head in compliance.

Just when Ben's day couldn't get any worse he turned around to see Eve Torres standing there with a smirk on her face. "Nice to see that your angry Ben, cause your going to need it this Friday when you go one on one with the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry" Ben and April watched as the woman walked off, Ben clenched his fists in anger once more but before he could do anything April grabbed his hand ultimately calming him down before any damage could be done to himself or anyone else. Ben turns to make his way towards the locker room but when he turns he is attacked by his opponent for this coming Friday Mark Henry who hits him with a clothesline but the attack didn't end there as Mark Henry picks Ben up and connects with the World's Strongest Slam putting Ben though a table.

"See you this Friday punk" Mark says before walking off leaving Ben lying on the ground and April rushes to him checking him.

"SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!"

**Wow who saw that coming? Looks like Ben has some stiff competition coming this Friday Night on Smackdown so see ya until then.**


End file.
